Zuko's Birthday Present
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: SLAVE SLASH Zuko gets a birthday present from his father. Yaoi. MalexMale. ZukoxSokka (moved from itsonmymind1)


Okay so I am making it that Zuko never defied the Fire Lord and he is still living there. And Sokka is going to be OC.

Under age sex, Slash, Rated M.

ZUKO's BIRTHDAY PRESENT

Fire Lord Ozi looked down from his throne as his soldiers paraded young boys and girls past him. They were dressed in colours from the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes.

"Sokka, from the Northern Water Tribe," one of his guards said as he pushed another boy forward and onto his knees, grabbing a handful of hair he pulled the boys head back. His hair was jet black and the few strands that were free from his soldiers grip hung loosely around his face. Bright blue eyes stared back at him, wide and fear filled. The soldier pulled his hair again and a soft gasp parted his full lips. The Fire Lord nodded, "My son will enjoy this one. Take him to his rooms," he stood and moved from the room. He very well knew what way his son bent he didn't care as long as he would take a wife and produced an heir. Who he fucked as slaves he wasn't worried.

The servants opened the door and he stepped outside to see his son spin and fire spewing from foot as he turned. His teacher easily blocked the attack and bowed when he spotted him. "Fire Lord."

Zuko turned and to bowed, "Father."

"Zuko walk with me." The man turned and walked out into the garden. Zuko bowed quickly to his tutor and followed his father. They walked in silence around the garden. "It's your sixteenth tomorrow." The man paused, "I have arranged for my gift to be left in your room, you are not to return there till after you have had dinner. You can then enjoy it as much as you wish." The Fire Lord stopped and turned to his oldest child. "Now return to your lessons." The young Prince bowed and slowly walked back to his tutor and his lesson. The rest of the day didn't pass fast enough for the young prince. But finally all the dishes were taken away and they were allowed to go. As fast as he could he without running he walked swiftly along the corridors towards his room. Opening his doors he found himself staring at a male, kneeling on the floor, in the blues of the Northern Water Tribe. The males head shot up and he saw that he mustn't be much younger than himself. Black hair fell around his face and his wide blue eyes looked up at him. A leather collar already encased his throat. Slowly he closed the door of his room and moved over to the bed. Slowly he pulled over his outer robe and then his shirt. Turning he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over his new present. "What is your name?" he asked.

"S-Sokka," the slave replied.

"And how old are you?"

"I turned sixteen a full moon ago." Sokka looked up at the young prince that looked down at him. Sokka knew what he was now and what was going to happen to him. He was a slave and he was one to this prince, and if it was anything to go by from the looks he was giving him, he was going to be in the man's bed. He had already come to the decision not to fight it hurt too much.

"Stand," came the order.

Slowly Sokka stood and climbed to his feet, he stood his head bowed. He heard the Prince climb to his feet and walk towards him. Slowly Zuko began to circle him, his hand running over his clothed chest and across his back. Moving around in front of him, he slowly began undoing the ties of the blue shirt, working his way down. Pulling Sokka's shirt from his pants he opened it. Slowly e brushed his fingers over the exposed chest. Leaning forward he breathed in the scent of the slightly older male and began kiss along his neck. Reaching the bottom of his ear he pushed his tongue out and sucked the lobe between his lips. Sokka gasped and Zuko grinned. "I will be gentle," he whispered as he let go of the lobe, "Just don't fight me and it will be easier for you."

"Yes, master," Sokka answered softly.

Zuko's stomach tightened and he groaned into the neck of the teen. "Yes, that was good hearing you call me that. But in here in my bedroom you call me Zuko." He resumed his kissing as he began to slide the shirt from Sokka's body. Quietly the material hit the floor and Zuko moved his hands down, slowly they undid the binds on the pants and the pants fell from his hips leaving only the loincloth, which was quickly disposed of. Stepping back Zuko motioned for the teen to step out of his pants. Walking forward Sokka resisted the temptation to cover his body from the prince's roaming eyes, blushing. Zuko grinned at the sight as he took in the slim but well muscled body. His penis was a nice size, neither was it too long or too small, it was settled in a light brush of hair, it would have to go later, but first. His body was hardening, and he moved forward, his hand circling the cock in front of him. He began to stroke, running his fingers up and down. Sokka moaned and shivered as he began to harden. Zuko moved his hand down and cupped his balls. He wrapped his other hand other the back of the teen and backed them up to the bed. When his knees hit the bed, he fell backwards, dragging Sokka with him. Zuko laughed and he spun them so he was on top. Reaching down he undid the ties on his pants and pulled them down sitting up he stripped, his hard cock springing up.

Sook shivered at the sight and began to shake, he closed his eyes fear suddenly gripping him. Zuko frowned, "Shh," he whispered and leaned forward, "I will make you feel good." He began to slide down the lean body, laying kisses as he went, till he reached the slightly stiff cock and licked up along the underside. Sokka gasped and his eyes widened and his hips bucked up. Zuko grinned, he moved one arm over his hips, holding the teen's hips down and began lick again, each swipe going from base to the tip. Slowly he descended and sucked one of the balls into his mouth and rubbed the soft flesh against his tongue. Above his Sokka moved and gasped at each swipe. Releasing the now slimy flesh from his mouth he moved back to the tip of the cock and swallowed it completely. His throat tightening around the cock and Sokka's hips tried to buck up and warm, salty liquid slipped down his throat and he swallowed, sucking it all down. Grinning he pulled off the cock and wiggled his way back up Sokka's body.

"That was quick," Zuko grinned and Sokka blushed. Zuko laughed, "I am your first huh?" Sokka nodded his eyes looking over to the side. "No, pet, that's good, I will show you everything that I like." He gently put a hand on Sokka's chin and turned his face back to him, lowering his lips he sealed them over his and began to kiss him. Sokka gasped and Zuko took the chance and filled his mouth with his tongue. Slowly Sokka's tongue began to play against his and he moaned. He pulled back from the kiss and a trail of saliva connected them. Sokka licked his lips as he looked up at Zuko, his cock was already beginning to harden again, just from that kiss. Zuko could feel that cock hard under him again and shivered and sat up. "Turn over," he ordered and stood, moving to his table and pulled out his lube jar. Turning around he saw Sokka on his back, his legs tight together. "Spread your legs," Zuko ordered. As he walked back to the bed, the legs spread and he climbed in between them. Leaning over he kissed the small of the back. "You must relax, or this will hurt." He pulled the top off jar and stuck three fingers in it. With his other hand he opened the cheeks in front of him, exposing the small pucker. Grinning he leant over and blew slowly over it and the arse muscles quivered softly. Chuckling he moved his greased fingers up and slowly pushed his index inside. Sokka moaned as he felt the first one enter him. At first it was strange a different feeling altogether but it was pleasurable and slowly the finger began to move, making him want to grind his hips into the sheets under him. Moaning he felt a second finger join the other and he winced, a small amount of pain sparked, but the fingers began scissoring stretching his muscles very quickly an third followed and immediately they hit something making stars appear behind his eyes. Gasping he bucked his hips forward. Behind him Zuko chuckled, "that's your prostate pet." Zuko grinned as he pressed his fingers against the small mound of nerves, enjoying the mews coming from his pet. But he was so hard and he wanted inside this virgin hole. Sitting up he pulled his fingers out and below him Sokka whined, "Oh don't worry I will be filling you soon." Quickly he coated his cock in lube and pulled a pillow down. Raising Sokka's hips he pushed the pillow under him and laid on top of him. He wiggled up till his cock pressed against Sokka's hole and began to push in, slowly pausing at every whimper made by the male under him. Finally he was completely inside. Zuko moaned at the feeling of being encased by the tight hot flesh under him, and his hips bucked forward. Under him Sokka gasped, his eyes were clenched shut, pleasure was rippling through him, Zuko's cock was pressed hard against his prostate and not moving. Whining he bucked his hips forward and back, begging the Prince to move. Zuko chuckled and gripped the teen's hips and slowly pulled out watching as his cock emerged from the flesh under him and slowly pushed back in again. Sokka gasped and moaned at each slow glide of the cock entering him. "Please," he begged, "please, faster."

Zuko chuckled, "Okay if you wish," he slowly pulled out his cock and slammed back inside the hot channel. Sokka moaned his back arching as Zuko pounded in faster and faster, each time hitting his prostate. Zuko moaned as he began to pound faster and faster, each thrust bringing him closer and closer, soon he knew he would cum. Stopping he pushed himself in slowly and pulled Sokka up onto his hands and knees and began pummelling in again. As he felt he was almost there he reached down and under Sokka and grabbed his cock and began pumping. Sokka screamed as he came, his channel tightening around Zuko's cock. Zuko moaned as he emptied himself deep inside. When he finished, he collapsed on top of his new pet.

"Did- did you en-joy your-self?" he asked between gasps.

Under him Sokka nodded.

"We will have to do it again then." Zuko chuckled.

THE END.

Sokka shivered partly in fear and the other in cold. He had been bad, very bad, he had talked back to his master, and he did it front of the Fire Lord. Zuko had been so angry with him, he had struck his across the face and ordered the soldiers to take him to the training room and chain him up. That's where he was now, chained. His arms encased in metal as the tip of his toes barely brushed the ground. The guards had also blindfolded him and gagged him before he had been put in the room. So he had no idea where he was or what was around him. The door behind him opened and closed and footsteps moved around him. "I am very disappointed in you pet." Zuko said as he walked around the other teen. "You disgraced me in front of my father. And you will not do so again."

Sokka, shivered at the icy tone and heard the prince walk around the room, opening and shutting several doors.

"I like you to much, to want to get rid of you, however you are but a slave and I can always get another one. It appears that I have been spoiling you and it will stop, you will learn your place. Father has told me if you speak out or do anything out of line again in his presence you will be given to the soldiers. If you are taken by them I will not take you back."

Sokka, whimpered and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he tried to say, but the gag muted his words.

"I am disappointed with you slave, and you will learn your place."

Sokka winced at the name and suddenly screamed as pain flared through his back.

Zuko, reared back the whip and let it fly again and it cracked against Sokka's buttocks, leaving a red welt. Slowly he covered Sokka's back, arse and thighs with red welts. When his arm grew tired he dropped the whip and walked to the front of the teen. Tears soaked the blindfold and drool dripped from Sokka's chin. Reaching up he took off the blindfold and slipped the gag out of the teen's mouth.

"I'm sorry master, I am sorry," Sokka whimpered immediately. "I'm sorry master. Please don't get rid of me please. Please. Please. Please."

"I know you are," Zuko ran a tender hand threw the sweaty hair, "But I am not finished yet." He grinned and stepped in close to the naked teen and pressed his body hard against Sokka's. Sokka immediately felt the hardness of Zuko and tried to press against him. Two months with the Prince had made him hungry for sex.

Zuko chuckled, "It will not be kind slave, this is a part of your punishment, and I loved the way you screamed." He stepped back and moved behind Sokka and to a cupboard where he pulled out two silver clamps. Walking back he opened one up to show sharp small teeth. Zuko reached up with his free hand and rolled a nipple between his fingers. The nipple hardened and he slipped the clamp over the nipple and let it go. Sokka let a yelp as the metal clips teeth dug into his nipple, he let another yelp out as the second clip was applied. Grinning Zuko slapped both nipples hard and Sokka, mewled. The fire-bender reached down and began to play with the slaves cock. The slave gasped and arched into the hand but he whimpered when he watched his master encase his cock with a ring.

Zuko stepped back and moved around behind he grabbed the all ready filled enema kit he had filled earlier. Tweaking the chains slightly, Sokka yelped as his arse was pushed up into the air. Fingers started to play with his entrance and he moaned and pushed back against the questioning fingers.

Zuko chuckled, "Eager are we pet?" He shoved his fingers in hard, all three at once. Sokka, screamed, tears filling his eyes at the pain, that flowed over him from his anus.

Gripping his hip, to hold him still, Zukko, worked his fingers in out, but they dragged from them being dry. Sokka, continued to scream, begging the prince to stop.

Zuko, pulled his fingers out and moved back to the cupboard in the corner and pulled out a thick and long dildo. Strutting over to Sokka, he grabbed a fist full of the black hair and pulled his head up. He laughed as he watched Sokka's eyes widen as he caught sight of the dildo.

"No please, I can't take that, it is too big, please."

Zuko slapped him across the face. "You are my slave, you will take whatever I want, and want to see this pumping in and out of your arse, stretching you so far, that you will think that you are being split into two."

He dropped the teens head and move in behind him, "Because of your outburst and protests, I will not be using any lube."

Sokka whimpered and began to cry, "No please, I'm sorry, Please I'm sorry. I will do anything, anything that you ask, please, just don't put that in me dry please, it will hurt."

"That is the point pet, you will learn your place," he used one hand and pulled apart Sokka's arse cheeks. "But because you beg so pettily you will get something. Zuko raised the dildo and ran it along Sokka's back, rolling it in the blood that seeped down his sides from the whip. Sokka's body vibrated with his screams as the cold rod, poked into his open wounds.

When the dildo was covered in blood, he rubbed the rod down the teens spine and he placed it at Sokka's entrance and shoved, Sokka screamed again. He felt his body tear, and the dildo was only was half of the way in. Zuko grab the end of the dildo and shoved it again forcing its way even harder into the body, till it was fully embedded.

Sokka began to pant harder and harder.

A hand caressed his sides, "Calm pet, I don't want you to hyperventilate."

Sokka nodded frantically, and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly and then took another breath. He felt himself calm down, the hand that caressed his side moved down back to the base of the dildo and pulled it back. The blood was thicker than the usual lube they used and Sokka moaned as it glided inside of him. But he was to tight for the toy and it grated along his insides, but despite his moans and protests, the dildo still pushed in and out his body. Slowly his body stretched and the rod moved in and out with ease, but before he could get into the glide of the phallus, it was removed. Sokka tried to look back over his shoulder to see what Zuko was doing but couldn't twist his body properly.

He couldn't see what the Prince was doing but he soon felt a tip of something push its way in again, it was tiny compared to the last dildo. Sokka was confused until he felt the water splash against his insides. His whole body shivered as the cold water filled him. But the first dildo stretched him so wide, and he had trouble keeping the water inside him. He was never, ever allowed to let the water escape his body until Zuko said he could let it go. He began to squeeze harder and harder, however when Zuko pulled out the enema tube, water trickled from between his legs and down his thighs dripping the floor.

"I'm sorry master, please I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, please I was stretched too far, please I was stretched too much I couldn't take it." He felt Zuko walk away from him and move to the cupboard. "Master please, I'm sorry," in his panic he stopped clenching his arse and water poured from his arse.

Zuko turned from the cupboard and watched as the water flowed from the teen's arse.

"What do I require from you any time I give you an enema pet?" Zuko walked forward, hiding a toy behind his back.

"I am to hold the water inside of me and not let a drop fall from me, until you say that I am allowed to release the water."

"And did you?"

Sokka shivered, his bottom lip trembled, "NO," he shivered and began to sob softly. The chains were moved again so he was standing once more.

"You shouldn't keep disappointing me pet," Zuko said as he watched the rest of the water flow from the teens anus, even though the muscles twitched and clenched.

"I am sorry, I am sorry," Sokka sobbed and his shoulders slumped even further.

Zuko walked forward and lifted Sokka's chin, with his free hand he wiped the tears away, "I don't believe that I have used one of these on you yet." Bright blue eyes soaked with tears blinked at him.

Sokka raised his eyes and he looked at the long thin rod, with a chain that attached to the tip that had a ring on the bottom of it, that Zuko held in his hand.

"No master, please what is it?"

"It is a sounding rod pet," he grabbed Sokka's cock and gave a squeeze, "And it goes here."

With that he grabbed the tip and squeezed it slightly opening the hole slightly. Angling the tip of the rod he slid it down into the uthera.

Sokka, whimpered and cried as the rod was pushed into him, it stretched the way to small passage and he sobbed. Please, it hurts too much, please stop."

Zuko gave a soft shove that made Sokka scream. "You presume to much that I will take in what you say. I am the master here, and you are the slave. This," his fist closed around Sokka's stretched penis, "Will not come off til tomorrow, if that is what I desire." He pushed the ring over the tip and the ring fell around the teens balls. Playing with it, Zuko locked the ring around the base of the balls and cock, clicking it into place, which would deny the teen any release.

He moved back to the chains and moved them again so that the teen was lying spread eagled in the air. He moved back to Sokka's head and forced the teen to take a ring gag into his mouth. Making the teen keep his mouth open and wide.

"I am going to fuck you now pet," Zuko moved in behind the man and he opened his pants and pulled his cock out and positioned it between the open cheeks of the teen and he pushed. It one thrust he was seated inside the teen. He grunted as he thrust into the teen, "you are almost to loose pet", he kept moving hard and fast. Under him Sokka moaned, drool ran from his mouth and to the ground, he mewled at each thrust and whimpered as the ring constricted balls, he could feel his balls tightening. Zuko grunted as he pulled out as he got that familiar feeling deep inside. Quickly he pulled out and moved around into the front of Sokka and grabbed a handful of hair and angled his head and shoved himself straight down the man's throat. The teen gagged as the cock constricted his breathing; drool ran down his chin and soaked into the man's pants. Never had the prince used him like this, he had given him head many times. But never had the man fucked his face like this. The prince's thrusting got faster and he began to gag and chocked.

"Oh god, your good pet," Zuko, cried out as he let go, his cum spewing into the slaves mouth. Slowly he pulled out and Sokka looked up. Drool covered his chin mixed in with cum that still dripped from his chin. Large tearful eyes met his, "Im s'ry mas'er." He gasped, his large eyes begging the man to stop.

"I know pet, I know," Zuko caressed the sweat soaked hair and undid the chains and the gag. Sokka slowly stood and Zuko had the slave lean against him as they moved to the door.  
"You are forgiven pet," Zukko said softly.

"Thank you master," Sokka, answered softly.

"But this," Zuko reached around and grabbed the hard cock, "stays on."

"Yes master," Sokka answered as the door closed behind him.

Want to read more? Or want to see something else done with your favourite characters. To make a request send me a message or even a review with whom it is and what you would like to see and I will try to give it a go. Remember I only do slash. Have a look at my main page and it will tell you what topics I do.


End file.
